Twilight Spectralids
These creatures are similar to Unmarked Spectralids but discovering a fray of these is much more unpleasant. They swoop down and swarm your Pikmin squad, eating unprotected Pikmin. They are just as frail as Unmarked Spectralids, so if you throw like a madman you'll probably take out the cloud of unwanted moths. They are most effective against you when you're fighting other enemies and they can be a huge pain. Trivia A hidden feature in the game is a type of spray that certain insects dislike. It can be helpful if you need to repel large swarms of bugs for a time! Portal-Kombat In Pikmin: Return Twilight Spectralids appear in Pikmin: Return, although they behave much differently. In Pikmin: Return, Twilight Spectralids will fly around much like most other Spectralids, it will also make the usual noise Spectralids do when flying. It will give off a purple-pinkish glow if it is in a dark cave or near sunset. This spectralid takes 2 direct hits from a Pikmin to take down, each hit draining half of its health. When it is hit, it will make the noise Spectralids make while flying, except more agressive, and visibly flap its wings harder, showering whatever is under it with poisonous powder. This powder can poison and kill Pikmin, except White Pikmin. When killed, poisonous powder will burst in a sphere around it like a firework and it will fall to the ground. It can be brought back to the Onion for 5 seeds if it is given to the Winged Pikmin, and it will give 3 seeds to any other color. Olimar's Notes: "This Spectralid has evolved a natural defense against predators by making it's scales poisonous. This scales can also be conveniantly scattered around the air if it is being swarmed by predators. These scales, unfortunatly, are harmful if inhaled by most other life-forms, including Pikmin, Hocotations, and Koppaites. These Spectralids can also take two direct hits by Pikmin while airborne. Another intresting thing about these Spectralids is that they let off a dim, purple-ish glow that attracts Winged Pikmin." Louie's Notes: "Inedible. Will cause severe stomache aches... ouch..." Alph's Notes: "This remarkable Spectralid gives off a dim pink glow. It is quite beutiful, when in a dim enviroment. Speaking of enviroments, this Spectralid chooses a dark cave or a hollow tree trunk to reside in, in contrast to most other spectralids, which choose bright areas to live in or on." Ship's Notes: "This Spectralid must be contained in a very secure and airtight container, as it's poisonous powder might contaminate any cargo that is near it... It also flaps around violently when captured, as if trying to escape or attack... maybe this is it's form of attacking..." =Mini-Boss Variant= The Mini-Boss Variant of the Twilight Spectralid is known as the Greater Twilight Spectralid and is about the size of the Vehemoth Phosbat. It is usually surrounded by a cloud of 5-15 smaller Twilight Spectralids. This Giant Spectralid will be found in a resting position, much like the Vehemoth Phosbat, in a cave or large, dim tree trunk. The Mini-Boss Battle Music will start playing as soon as a Pikmin or a Leader disturb the Spectralid. When this Spectralid is disturbed, it will flash brightly, scaring off nearby Pikmin, and start flying and flapping its wings at a quick pace, spreading it's poisonous powder around. It will then fly around the arena or cave, and can be grounded by several Pikmin or 2-3 Purple Pikmin. If there is not enough Pikmin on it to ground it, it will start to flap its wings to poison the Pikmin on it and under it. If it is brought down, it will stay on the ground squirming around. After a few seconds, it will get up by voilently flapping it's wings twice to get airborne, this will also whip clouds of poisonous powder around. It will then resume flying around the cave or, if outside, flying around the map, occasionally resting on trees, even unreachable ones, like the palm trees of the Tropical Plains. If it is attacked, it will flash again and find another tree to rest on. The Mini-Boss Music will fade out the farther it is. When killed, it's corpse will yeild 20 Pikmin if given to the Winged Pikmin, or 15 other Pikmin. It takes 10 Pikmin to carry. Olimar's Notes: "This huge Twilight Spectralid is actually much like the Empress Bulblax, giving birth to many Twilight Spectralid larvae, who then burrow underground shortly after birth to mature. After they mature, they will guard and protect this Spectralid, until it moves to another location... It will also give off a dim glow much like its smaller relative, but it can harness this glow to give off a bright flash to scare off predators." Louie's Notes: "Inedible. Will cause severe stomache aches and cramps..." Alph's Notes: "Could this huge spectralid be the leader to the Twilight Spectralids? It seems like it is, as many other minor varients flock around it protectively..." Ships Notes: "This Spectralid is huge! We can sell it to the scientists back on Hocotate... but I am still worried of its poison..." Category:Luminous Enemies